


Hidden dephths

by ms_hunybunny



Category: Fantasy - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Circus, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Other, Selkie - Freeform, Selkies, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_hunybunny/pseuds/ms_hunybunny
Summary: Running away from her past Amalthea finds herself wrapped up in the circus. There she meets a creature out of an old wives tale, the legendary selkie. Between pressure of mr.Blakbourne and the unwanted advances of the the circus owners son, Amalthea and Vincent must figure out how to the the seal return home





	1. old Wives' tale

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ocean eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631000) by [NoFeelingLeft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoFeelingLeft/pseuds/NoFeelingLeft). 



A strange predicament had led Amalthea to joining the circus yet, in one way or another, it seemed necessary. She had hopped on one of the train carts racing out of town in hopes of escape from her debt and the threat of broken knees, she had wanted to join the as a small act in the show. She had a few skills that helped her by in life one of these was close up magic card tricks, juggling, entertaining the crowd before shows and so on. She was not sure why, but after explaining her situation, keeping out the parts about her debt of course, someone in the troupe suggested that for her to join them in exchange for shelter and food. She would have a chance to escape the dirty henchmen on her tail and the target on her back from the snotty rich man she had just ripped off, so it was, a gift of luck, the right place at the right time. 

Amalthea oversaw the pre-show entertainment along with a charming man, that she had befriended over the past few months of her stay with the traveling circus. His name was Vincent Primrose, and he was such a quirky individual, yet she had found a trusted companion in him. He could always make her laugh with his weird sense of humor and was always a reliable friend, a faithful friend, someone she could trust. She was always struck with how different he was; his beauty held no compare, he seemed to be sculped by the hands of a talented artist with his mahogany brown hair, deep amber eyes, and full lips, yet he could be so goody with her. He had an intriguing heart, and you could not help but be drawn to his smile. Vincent with all his oddities, was always there for her whenever she needed him. He too was on the run from his past out to get him. In fact, he was the son of a famous noblemen, yet when he saw his mother pushed to the grave he refused to carry on his name. He found it cruel and unforgiving. His mind clouded by rage and sorrow had guided to that moment, he too, joined the circus troop. His sense of freedom was something she could relate too; sense she had been on the streets for as long as she could remember. Being the daughter of the town drunk was hard, so she taught herself how to survive on her own and without anyone to care for her she did things she was not especially proud of. She had despised stealing and swindling innocent people, yet even if she begged and begged and begged, no one was willing to give a job to a “street rat” like her, so she was left to a life of pickpocketing and stone bed. 

The train pulled to its stop outside of Armagh in the dead of night, awaking its passengers inside. Almost immediately the crew got to work, through the night and early morning a whole circus was brought to life. The stalls where being stocked with games and goodies, performers began to practice their acts, and the like. Amalthea had been second group, inside the main tent practicing to appear dancing with her cloak as it floated in the air, Vincent was beside her trying to balance on a large blown-up ball. The pair where approached by a cleaner looking man he lacked the gruff and dirt all the other performers shared. His Blonde hair had clearly been cleaned and look after which was something most of them couldn’t say. He wore a white button and red tie, his blue slacks held up by suspenders. His matching jacket had looked cleanly pressed and washed. 

“Primrose, my father needs to talk to you,” the man spoke, a posh accent slipping through. Vincent nodded and slowly slid down the ball he was balancing on. 

“do you know what he wants?” asked Vincent. 

“something about a new job or whatnot,” He replied waving him off. “and you my dear, I don’t believe we have met,” he took Amalthea’s hand in his as he placed a kiss on her knuckle. 

“I’m a new arrival,” her voice was cautious, she could smell the faint sent of alcohol on his breath. 

“well then it's my pleasure to welcome you to the circus Fortuna, I am Judas Blackbourne, son of Ivan Blackbourne.” 

“you are the ringleader’s son.” Amalthea knew she had to be careful around him, one wrong slip could leave her back on the street. 

“indeed, I am and what a shame someone of your beauty forced to preform like one of these other street rats.” 

Amalthea could feel the anger in her throat, “Yet I enjoy being able to perform for your circus sir.” It took every bit of strength not to slap the man in front of her. 

From behind, Vincent had returned a stack of colored paper in hand. Judas seemed to notice turning to leave, as he walked, he faced Amalthea on last time. “If you change your mind you can come and find me,” he winked. 

His words left a disgusted taste in her mouth. Vincent approached her watching the young man leave. “What was all that about?” He gestured. 

“The young master tried to court me it seems.” her face wrinkled in disgust. 

“Judas never was the most polite,” said Vincent. “His father passed down his personality.” 

“Street rats Vincent.” Repeated Amalthea faintly, leaning against one of the support beams for the tent. “Not only do we preform for his father for crumbs, he can get away with treating us like trash!” 

“exactly,” said Vincent fiddling with the papers in his hand. “We are nothing other than nameless performers to these people, they give us stage names and pay us in peanuts. Can’t you see it’s better this way, keeping us out the eye of the people we owe.” 

Amalthea opened her mouth, changed her mind, and swallowed her pride. “I-I guess you're right... What did Mr.Blackbourne need to see you for?” She eyed the papers in his hand. 

“Oh right, we are going to go into town and drum up customers for show tonight, go get your stage costume and makeup on and meet me near the wagons.” 

“will do.” Amalthea said begrudgingly. The two went separate ways to their own personal tents to change. 

Vincent was the first to show, beginning to tack of the horses to the wagon. His blonde hair had been tied up in a blue ribbon, his face bore a diamond and heart; one under each eye. He was wearing a two-piece black long coat that split at the bottom, trimmed with gold bells rang as he walked. His pants had been tucked into his long black boots that went up to his knees, laced with a shiny blue and white. The under piece of his coat had been embroidered with beautiful blue flowers that complemented him so perfectly. 

He was busy rummaging for in his pocket, looking for something. But he didn’t realize that he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly to see Amalthea the jingle of her costume seemed to amuse him. He chuckled “I should have known you be late.” 

He found what he had been looking for in his pocket. He pulled out a few sugar cubes he had kept stored and feed them to the horses. 

“I’m glad you decided to join me.” He turned to see Amalthea; her face now bore a yellow star around her left eye. Her black hair had been tied in pigtails. Her show outfit included ruffled blue dress, a coreset that flared into purple and magenta triangles over the dress tipped with blue crystals. Her sleeves slightly translucent ending in ruffles at the wrist. Most the woman wore stockings, Amalthea had chosen to mix match one with a diamond pattern the other with stripes. 

“I’m not late.” Amalthea huffed. 

“Then how did I get the horses and the wagon ready before you got here?” 

“You’d be late too if you had to get all this on.” Amalthea said angerly. 

“all of that? I’ve seen people with more to put it on in half the time. One of the acrobats can do it in 5 minutes.” 

Amalthea sniffed angerly. 

“oh yeah she can do it in five minutes all right,” She said impatiently. “But have you seen her lousy makeup? - am I wrong for wanting to look presentable?” 

“Can you blame her?” Vincent said. “She is usually practicing down to the wire.” 

“I guess you’re right. Should we get going?” Amalthea asked. 

“Yeah, we need to head out to be back by sundown,” Vincent looked down at his watch. 

“Hey Amalthea, hey Vincent.” 

It was the acrobats. 

“listen, we heard you two were going into town-we need you to pick up extra rope while you are there.” 

“got it,” said Vincent. 

“Amalthea,” said the other acrobat, “we’ve never properly met? Nova and Luna. We are the high-flying duo. See you later then.” 

“bye,” said Amalthea and Vincent. Vincent made a pull on the reins getting the horses to move. 

“Did Mr.blackbourne really only need to see you to tell us to go into town?” Amalthea blurted out. 

Vincent nodded. 

“Don’t lie to me Vincent, if that’s really all he wanted he would have just told Oliver to do it,” said Amalthea. “So now tell me, what did he tell you?” 

Vincent let out a long sigh, “you won't believe me.” 

“try me.” 

“Alright,” he paused. “Amalthea, have you ever heard of a selkie?” 

“Yeah, I read about them in a book once,” said Amalthea. “The seals that can go on land, right?” 

“Well, the circus has one of them and I’ve been tasked to take care of it.” 

“Wait- so you are telling me a circus has a mythical creature only heard of in children’s stories?” She said sarcastically 

“I knew you wouldn't believe me,” Vincent chuckled. “The old caretaker left the circus and now Mr.Blackbourne wants me to take care of him.” 

Amalthea pondered the thought for a few moments, “Yeah right- I bet it’s just some dude in a suit.” 

“Listen, if you don't believe me sneak into the big blue and black tent near the big top and I promise you won’t regret it.” 

Amalthea rolled her eyes, “fine but you better not disappoint.” 

They reached Armagh at half past ten. Vincent dumped the equipment onto several carts, and they started to wheel them into the town square. This was one of the bigger cities they had been too. Amalthea thought as to where they would set up, until they found a small piece of space open for them to use. After a few minutes of setup, the two were ready to start. 

“Come one, come all! To the Circus Fortuna!” Vincent’s voice boomed; a few passersby turned to watch the commotion. “Fun games! Delicious food! And a show better than any before!” He gestured to Amalthea as she juggled eight balls in the air. 

More and more people started to gather around their small setup, some even started to clap. “This show will surely amaze you! watch as people defy gravity with our high-flying trapeze and tightrope walkers- or our dragon fire breather!” 

Amalthea appeared to have dropped the balls she was juggling, the crowd began to laugh at her antics, only for her to pull one out of her mouth. A wave of wows erupted. “See for your very eyes the mystic selkie!” At this point even the adults seemed interested. Vincent threw the posters into the crowd as people clambered to get their hands on one. “Outside of Armagh at sundown tonight and every day for two weeks!” 

“a selkie?’” 

“mama, can we go see?” 

“the folktale?” 

“How much?” 

Vincent tried his hardest to answer the questions from the crowd. This went on for a few more hours, Amalthea would do card tricks and other types basic magic while Vincent would hand out flyers. Soon it was time to head back, the two packed up their things and headed back to the wagon. 

“Oh! We need to get rope for Nova and Luna,” said Amalthea. 

“Crap you’re right.” Vincent huffed, “I think there is a shop close by we can go too.” 

Amalthea had never been to Armagh before, but Vincent seemed to know his way around perfectly fine, people seemed to have a different reaction to the two when they weren’t on stage. The crowd parted easily; and all Amalthea had to do was stick close to Vincent. They passed by bookstores and blacksmith workshops, restaurants, and candy shops but none of them seemed to have what they needed while a couple of stores had rope in stock none of the where the type strong enough to hold a full-grown person. They only found what they had come for at the end of the street, and older tack shop had some ropes and leads in stock. As the two walked in the could tell they weren’t exactly welcome. 

“can I help you two,” the shop owner said warily. 

“yes, we are looking for rope strong enough to hold a person.” Amalthea put on a smile, yet it did little to deter the shop keep. 

He replied with nothing but a dissatisfied grunt and pointed to a wall lined with spools of ropes of varying sizes. They could feel the shopkeeper's eyes on them as they browed the ropes. 

“the shopkee-” 

“I know,” Vincent interrupted “But Nova and Luna need this rope, do you remember how much they needed?” He whispered. 

Amalthea froze for a few moments, “no, they didn’t tell us.” 

“What are you two whispering about over there.” muttered the shopkeeper wildly. Vincent and Amalthea exchanged nervous glances before turning to face him. 

“we were just talking about how much rope we needed.” Vincent replied nervously 

“I’ll give you two three minutes to get out of my shop freaks. Now get yer rope and leave.” He banged against the desk he sat behind. The two quickly turned around and started to measure the rope in front of them, 

“100 feet?” 

“100 feet” 

Vincent placed the rope on the desk with a thud. “Amalthea the coins.” Vincent nudged her arm. 

“OH, right.” She quickly rummaged through the ruffles of her dress before pulling out a small drawstring bag. 

“£0.23” The shopkeeper sneered. 

Amalthea looked at her bag of money and placed it on the table not bothering to count it. 

“Thank you for your kind patronage,” he chuckled and snatched the bag off the table. 

Vincent threw the rope over his back and the two headed back to the wagon. 

“That was three months of pay, those two owe me big time.” Amalthea crossed her arms in a huff. 

“Oh yeah definitely.” Vincent agreed. The two shared a good laugh over the thought of Nova and Luna’s faces when they got the bill. It felt good to laugh after so long, no work, no forced smile, no crowd, an honest feeling of joy. 

That feeling soon fleeded, a sense of sorrow overtook Amalthea. Vincent seemed to take notice glancing over to her. “is something wrong Amalthea?” He said coolly. 

Amalthea quickly shook her head out of its trance, “no I'm fine-are you hungry?” 

“yeah, actually I am.” Vincent who hadn't had any breakfast jumped at the offer. 

“I got some candy from the shops.” Amalthea pulled a few brightly colored bags from her dress. 

Vincent gasped. 

“Where did you get the money for all that?” Vincent said, sounding both shocked and impressed. 

Amalthea’s ears went pink as she muttered something about getting tips. Vincent looked through the bag. 

She never had much money for sweets with the circus, as they weren’t allowed to ask for tips when preforming, yet today they weren’t on the grounds and the crowd seemed more then generous with their tips today from just her simple card tricks that she was able to get a few sweets for the road. As long as they ate them before arriving, they would be fine. Toffee, Turkish delight, and a number of small goodies. Vincent had gotten impatient and dumped the bag containing's on the wagon’s bench. 

“hungry, aren’t you?” 

“you have no idea,” said Vincent stuffing a Turkish delight in his mouth. Vincent took a small individually wrapped treat out of the bag, taking care to unwrap it. There were two brown and white lumps of candy inside. He stared at the treat in amazement. “you managed to get chocolate! - I heard this stuff was stupid expensive.” 

“they were throwing it out when I got there,” she watched as Vincent inspected the rare treat. “So be careful-” 

“I’ve only ever had this one other time and it was at some fancy dinner party,” said Vincent. “And it was imported from a foreign country.” He took a deep inhale of the container, “I don’t care if it’s old I am going to enjoy this.” 

“then pop one in my mouth so I can enjoy one too.” Said Amalthea, who never really had someone she could trust enough to get near her, let alone, feed her like this. It left a warm feeling in her heart as the two rode along the dirt path, making their way through all Amalthea’s treats. 

“what are these?” Vincent picked up a small white cylinder from the bag. The sweet squished with the slightest squeeze. 

“I’m not sure,” Amalthea admitted. “The lady running the shop called it a “marshmallow”.” 

“I’ve never heard of them.” He popped one into his mouth, “Woah, these are really sweet- I feel like my teeth are going to fall out. 

“Give me one.” Amalthea held out one of her hands to which Vincent placed one of the small white treats. 

“These feel so weird,” she rolled it around in her hand before placing one on her tongue. “You’re right, it does make your teeth want to fall out.” 

“Reminds me of my childhood, mum used to bake me sweets all the time.” Vincent remembered fondly. 

Amalthea looked at him in amazement, “all the time?” 

“Oh of course- my mum was an excellent baker- before she met my father. After they married, she had the money to continue baking and could keep the sweets for ourselves, father never liked them though.” He chuckled; Amalthea’s eyes shifted back over to the bag of candy. 

“Here you go,” Vincent shoved more of the sweets in her face. “but don’t eat too many, you’ll get cramps when you perform tonight.” 

“Look who’s talking, you ate most of them.” Amalthea stared. 

“Well lucky for me I’m not preforming. I got that new job remember.” He boated. 

“oh yes I remember.” she said, “the one with the fake seal man.” 

“You won’t be saying that after you see him tonight.” 

Amalthea rolled her eyes at the statement and out her eyes back on the countryside Infront of her. 

It was getting dark; she could see the rolling hills under deep red and purple sky. The circus grounds where getting closer, the sounds of music and smell of food getting stronger. Amalthea started to slow the horse’s trying to pull away from the approaching crowds. They crammed the rest of their sweets in their pockets and joined the rest of the crowd. 

The wagon pulled around to the back of one of the big tops and finally stopped. Vincent and Amalthea rushed to unpack everything in the wagon carrying their equipment into the closest tent. Amalthea shivered in the cold fall air. Then a lamp approached the two and Amalthea heard a familiar voice: “There you two are, we’ve been looking for you forever.” 

The faces of Luna and Nova came into view. 

“where is the rope- we need it like yesterday.” Luna held out her hand expectantly. 

Vincent reached into the back of the wagon, pulling out the 100 feet of rope. “here you go.” 

Luna Stumbled under the weight of the rope, her knees shaking attempting to hold herself up. Nova examined the rope itself, running her hand up and down the length. “This will do.” She sighed. “It could have been a better quality though.” 

Amalthea looked at Nova in shock and amazement, “Listen here short stuff, that rope cost me three months' pay.” She pointed, “And I expect it back.” 

Nova’s face turned a bright red, visible through her white face paint. “Three months- that’s robbery?!” 

“The shopkeeper wasn’t too happy havin us in his shop, now three months' pay, or I will put on of the snakes in your tent.” Amalthea crossed her arms 

“W-what if I just did you a favor?” She suggested. 

“Fine. But it will be a big one.” Amalthea smiled mischievously. Nova nodded vigorously. She helped pick up the rope with Luna and ran off to the big top. 

Vincent and Amalthea followed the two towards the main area. Nobody spoke much aside. Luna or Nova occasionally grunted. 

“Vincent there you are.” Mr. Blackbourne called, his large form coming into the light, “I thought I told you to be back by sundown.” 

Amalthea studied Mr.blackbourne’s face, illuminated by Nova’s lantern. The first thing she noticed was the scar running over his right eye, it looked like a claw mark, like something had attacked him. She assumed it was from the lion pelt he wore as cape, yet it seemed too small for a lion. His black hair streaked with gray. 

“Sorry sir, we got caught up in town.” Vincent tried to brush off the comment. 

Blackbourne crinkled his nose. “c’mon follow me you have work – the rest you get to your posts.” He took the lantern from Nova’s hand heading off towards the blue and black tent. 

Vincent quickly followed behind. Over his shoulder he mouthed two words to Amalthea. 

‘be there’ 

Amalthea waved him off, she had her own job to do and there was no promising she would be able to sneak off. Amalthea was able to make her way to the main grounds moving through the many guest, the sounds of children and adult’s enjoyment filled the air. 

Amalthea made her way to a small corner near the big top and made her way onto a small platform. A few guests turned their head to face the magician as she spoke. 

“I am Amalthea the magician! One of the last gifted the grace! Come and see my wonders for yourself.” Amalthea hated this spiel she was forced to say, Mr. Blackbourne had ‘suggested’ she say something to get the crowd going, something that would make the guest believe she was not of this world. 

Amalthea’s feet seemed to float on air as she moved around her stage. Moving her arms in an ark pattern cards flew from one hand to the other before disappearing in a puff of smoke. 

There was a loud “Ooooohh.” 

Her cloak slipped off with ease now standing in front of her seemingly held up by a ghost, she bowed before beginning to dance along sliding it back onto her shoulders. 

A wave of claps and excited cheers. 

“Is anyone hungry?” She asked to crowd. She spotted a smaller boy waving his arm vigorously in the air. 

“Me! ME!” He yelled, “I haven’t eaten in forever.” 

Amalthea gave the boy a wink. She tossed and orange into the air and watched as it turned to four, she juggled them back and forth a few times before grabbing the real orange out of the air and handing it to the boy. 

The crowd smiled in delight and applauded her performance. As far as they knew she was a real magician, nothing more than parlor tricks. Yet the smile on their faces gave her a sense of pride in her work. 

“Run along folks, you wouldn’t want to miss the show, now would you?” A voice came from behind the crowd. 

Judas approached her stage waving to the crowd as they left. Amalthea’s sense of dread rose in her chest. They stood in the silence of the now empty fair grounds. 

“I’ll be your ringleader tonight Amalthea.” He spoke softly getting ever closer to her. She could feel his breath on her face, “Father is teaching your boy toy how to take care of that abomination.” 

“so, what, I don’t perform in the main show anyway.” she scoffed. 

“I would like you to start the show my dear...” she cringed at feeling of his touch. “It’s simple really, you start the show, I finish it, and in return you meet me in my tent for some fun.” He whispered in a sultry tone. 

Amalthea shifted her weight, she had to get away from him, she tried to find an exit out of here. “I better get going If you want me to start the show,” she stammered through her words. Judas broke her gaze pulling out a small pocket watch. 

“I suppose you’re right.” He smiled, “Run along Amalthea.” He waved her goodbye. Amalthea started in a sprint towards the big top. 

Running through the back entrance, she was met with performers left and right all clamoring over each other to finish getting ready. Costumes of every shape and color, speeding across the floor. She could feel the shifting glances all around the room. 

“What are you doing here?” Amalthea broke out of the trance neatly jumping out of her skin. 

“Jesus Luna, we need to get you a bell or something.” Amalthea held her chest attempting to calm herself. “Judas sent me here to start the show, he is the ringleader for tonight apparently.” 

“Do you know what you’re doing?” Luna’s tone never seemed to change. 

“No...” Amalthea relented. 

“then figure out soon, the show is starting.” Luna pointed to the now opening curtain. They could the lights starts to dim, the once noisy crowd now nothing but murmurs. Luna gave Amalthea no time to decide pushing her through the curtain. 

Making her way to the middle of the ring Amalthea’s thoughts raced over what to say. Should she just welcome them? Start off with a joke maybe? No, no none of it would work. That’s when it hit her. 

The spotlight flared to life illuminating Amalthea in the dark ring. She took a deep breath calming her nerves. 

Let the show begin. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages!” She bowed, “Welcome to the incredible, amazing, never seen before, Circus Fortuna!” Pulling the top hat off her head she continued. “I’m Amalthea, the circus’s magician a pleasure to meet you all.” A puff of smoke exploded from the hat in her hand, bits of cards flew everywhere. 

The crowd began to laugh, Amalthea taking a few of the pieces and making them disappear. “Tonight, you will see performances that will amaze you and leave you breathless.” 

From behind, Amalthea could hear the other performers approach her. Another spotlight overhead illuminating each of them individually. “And now for your ringleader for tonight, Judas Blackbourne.” 

The rest was a blur. Judas took over the rest of the show, and she was left backstage. She crept out the tent, down the path, across the ground, and made her way to the black and blue tent. This was one of the only tents they weren’t allowed in; her heart was racing. 

The tent wasn’t that far from the big top, still visible from the main path. Stepping carefully through the back entrance of the tent, Amalthea walked along the wall holding her breath. 

There wasn’t much to see. All the guests where in the big top for the main show. Some had stayed on the main road, but none in here. The hair’s on Amalthea’s neck stood on end. Maybe it was all in her head, maybe not. She could hear a faint whisper from behind her. 

“Everything is set up for our show tonight.” Amalthea’s blood ran cold. She made her way behind one of the barrels, and too her horror, Mr.Blackbourne answered, “Did you get the damn thing out of the cage?” 

Amalthea sat rooted in place as the two went around a corner ahead. They didn’t see her, but the area was small, one small nudge on the barrel and it was over. 

She backed away as slowly as she could, holding her breath, trying not to alert the two. Mr.blackbourne began to make his way towards the main stage, straight past her. Amalthea leaned against the wall, breathing softly, listening to the footsteps as they passed her. They had been awfully close, a few seconds more, and Amalthea would have been found out. Whatever Vincent had wanted to show her better have been worth it. 

“Amalthea is that you?” 

She nearly jumped out her own skin. Amalthea’s face twisted in annoyance. “Vincent, I swear.” She paused for a few moments holding back the urge to slap him. “This better be worth it.” 

“oh, he is,” Vincent grabbed her hand in hers, guiding her towards the main stage. Stumbling through the tents back area Vincent pulled them towards the stage entrance hidden behind a few boxes. 

Looking up on the stage there was a medium sized tank in the middle of the ring. A few decorative rocks Had been placed around it and on the stage, Mr. Blackbourne stood on top looking down into the water. People started to file into the tent, the main show having ended not too long ago. 

Inside the tank was a beautiful harbor seal, his coat shimmered a magnificent sliver, the lower half dotted in a darker black. He glided through the water as if he were flying. 

“So, it’s just a harbor seal?” Amalthea asked in a doubtful tone. “I mean like, it’s a pretty seal, but not all you cracked it up to be.” 

“just watch,” Vincent hissed. 

Amalthea turned back to the stage, the lights once again starting to dim. 

“Hello everyone,” Mr.Blackbourne called. “Today the Circus Fortuna has something very special to show you.” 

Murmurs arose from the crowd. “An old wives' tale about a seal who can transform on land. This ladies and gentleman is no ordinary seal.” He motioned to the seal in the water. “This, Is the legendary Selkie, a dangerous beast who conquered the waves. Feast your eyes upon legend itself!” The man roared. A snap came from the whip on his belt as he struck the water. 

Time seemed to slow down in front of her eyes. The seal had swum to the bottom of the pool momentarily before jumping out of the water. The skin of the seal looked to mealy fallen off revealing a man underneath.


	2. Chapter 2

prologue 

“Between the here, between the now 

Between the North, between the South 

Between the West, between the East 

Between the time, between the place 

From the shell 

The song of the sea 

Neither quiet nor calm 

Searching for love again 

Mo ghrá (My love) 

Between the winds, between the waves 

Between the sands, between the shores 

From the shell 

The song of the sea 

Neither quiet nor calm 

Searching for love again 

Between the stones, between the storms 

Between belief, between the seas 

I’m in tune” 

Laying his head on the bars of the cage he was forced to be in, Rian could almost hear the sweet melodies that had lulled him to sleep from his childhood to the last day he was together with members of his own kind, the selkie folk. With fervent homesickness he could replay the sweet sounds over and over in his head, imagining he was still home swimming freely through the sea, basking in the midsummer mornings, where he would approach the land in his seal form. Yet now the names of the voices who sang the melodies began to fade, just like everything he remembered had been taken away by greedy human beings, that, with their hunger for money, had forever tainted his existence. 

He was a selkie a, magical creature born from the ocean’s tides, created to bring magic and to explore the worlds waters. In the ocean he would have the form of a seal, yet on land, he would shed his seal skin to release his human form. Only one thing could keep him from returning, his skin. If the seal skin were to be stolen, Rian would be trapped in his human form, preventing him from returning to the deep blue that he had cherished, so akin to the rich color of his eyes. As the cruel mistress of fate had saw fit to strike the poor selkie, Rian’s skin was stolen, stranding him on the earthly ground. A once beautiful place had become his prison, locking away his right to be with his kind, swim against the ravaging waves, and his right to exist. His skin, the only thing that could have returned him to his home, was now locked in a glass box, traded between humans for their own enjoyment. His own life was no longer his own, fate had taken away any chance he ever had to return to his once beloved home. He grew resentful of the destiny that was bestowed upon him: his soul longed to once again be rejoiced by the foamy waves of the ocean. In spite of that, fate was not yet down with the selkie, locking him away and sealing his desire for freedom in a rusty cage. 

Once his legs could have taken him away from his living hell and he would have done so, but the humans took those away too. Abusing him to the point of breaking his legs to prevent escape. They were not satisfied with just the legs, even his eyes left him, once pools of deep sapphire, reduces to nothing but a thin white vails. Requiring him to rely on his other senses. The more time he spent trapped around the humans, the more he started to think that fate had rendered him blind just to mock him. Yet, he almost saw his disgrace as a bitterly sweet gift since he had not the chance to see the glances that humans would give to him. A mere consolation, he thought, since he would not see the creatures that had trammeled his only desire to go back to the open ocean. He hated humans, he hated their greedy heart, he hated their very essence because humans had robbed him of every hope and every mean to return where he rightfully belonged. 

Since the first moment he had been captured, he had been sold, beaten, and reprimanded to the moment he had arrived in the circus, his final home. His skin laid under key and lock of a big chest that only the owner of the circus knew the whereabouts of. And without his warm seal skin, he could not shift back and swim away. Fate had decided that he would spend the rest of his miserable life in a prison, thus becoming a mere circus attraction to put under the hungry gaze of so many visitors, that always seemed to be so shocked by his existence. Selkies, like him, belonged to the folklore and yet, there he was, a living proof that, sometimes, legends have, indeed, have founding roots into concrete reality. And when he was exhibited for the paying public, he could be forced to shift back to his seal form in a big tank of water, allowing him to have his skin just for the duration of his show. Every time they would grant him the temporary relief to have his skin back, he would feel his sea longing augmented by ten folds. Then, after being showed to the public and his circus number had terminated, the circus crew would threaten him with metal spears and immobilize him so he would shift back and hand over his skin to the owner, that, promptly, would hide his prized possession from curious stares, thus leaving Rian to his grief, again in his human form. He could not even try to fight it, since his eyes prevented him for having a right perception of his surroundings. He relied in his hearing, his sense of touch and his sense of smell, which was heightened in his kind, yet the crew always disorient him producing different noises, so he could not have an overall clear perceiving of who was attacking him. Doing this almost every day, he had grown accustomed to this treatment to the point he would not fight it anymore. 

Rian had given up on life, as the days went on so did his hope of ever returning home. Every night he wished for the for reaper to take his soul, finally giving him peace. His desire for death had further diminished his mind, he had started to look at himself as an unwanted creature on this earth. Convincing himself that light would never shine upon him again. Fate had decided that for as long as she saw fit, he would live a life of eternal misfortune. He resented every part of himself, He resented his own very existence, and he did not see himself as a free creature anymore, he saw what everything would see in him. A freak of nature, an aberration. Abhorring the day, he was brought to his life, he longed for the word “End” to be engraved in his book of life. He didn’t care anymore, he just felt tired and empty, since everything had been stolen from him. He felt emptied of every vital spark that, once, had lighted the fire in his light blue eyes. Everything that was left of the Rian he once was, had been swiped away with the foamy tides he longed to feel again on his mangled lower half. He could not swim away nor walk, since his legs were disabled, as they had not been healed correctly. If he tried to walk, his legs wouldn’t support him, even because he spent most of his life inside a cage, so he could not ambulate even if he wished to. 

Without any hope of return, all the selkie had left was to try and revive the memories he one had, happy days he once lived in the ocean, a once hopeful mind now left to feed the ghost he was becoming.


	3. practice makes perfect

“it really is a selkie.” 

“see I told you they are real mama” 

“how is this possible.” 

Whispers watched the selkie from the moment he transformed. People on the edge of their seats, standing tiptoe to try and get a better look at him. You could hear their hearts bounce, tears forming. By the sorrow and sadness in their face you could see they recognized his beauty. Amalthea sat in stunned silence, never in all her years with all the things she seen, could she have imagined anything as beautiful as the selkie. 

“His name is rian,” Vincent said under his breath. 

“rian...” Amalthea repeated. 

The show soon ended soon after this. What more was there to see other than his transformation? The crowd soon began to peel out of the tent, a few straggled behind, hopping to get a better look at the selkie. 

The silence was soon broken by the sound of a whip, Mr. Blackbourne struck the selkie across his back. 

Amalthea’s eyes widened her feet felt glued to the spot. 

“give me your coat beast.” Mr. Blackbourne bellowed. He rose his hand to strike again. 

She was white as chalk. Her eyes and mouth were frozen wide open in an expression of stunned shock.Her lip trembled; tear pricked at her eyes threatening to fall. Vincent placed a hand on her shoulder pulling her back in place. 

“There’s nothing we can do Amalthea...” Vincent could not face her. 

The two watched as Mr.Blackbourne grabbed the selkie by his hair shoving him to the ground, blood splattered all over the stage. In one fell swoop Blackbourne ripped the coat from the selkie’s hands. 

Blackbourne slowly leaned down, whispering into the selkie’s ear. As he arose with a triumphant laugh, he left the tent. 

His laughter lingered in the air, tense and heavy, yet like a poison. It seeped into her blood and paralyzed her brain, taking away at her with jagged edges. She looked at Vincent for a sign of hope, comforting words, action, anything. He averted her gaze, the silence sharp in its nothingness, cruelly showing how dejected the situation was. 

Vincent stood from his spot, offering a hand to Amalthea. 

“go to your tent, I need to care for the selkie.” His words cold and unmoving. 

Amalthea nodded leaving the way she had come; her words had left her. She made her way back to her tent, replaying the nights events through her mind. The selkie, the whip, the blood, the thoughts made her stomach twist into knot. Her eyelids felt heavy and her feet like stone. 

It was almost midnight when Amalthea had gotten to her tent. It was empty other than herself, but the light was on, limp clothes placed on the trunk. It was colder than usual, and she could feel a breeze from outside brush over her skin. 

Amalthea buried herself in her pillow, even her breath trembled. Sleep came easily after that. She dreamt of the Rian that night, the selkie bound in chains, his ghost like figure robbed of any emotion. She reached with hands that rapidly faded into only a suggestion of form. She felt anger. She ran, and ran, not taking account of the path. She screamed for him, desperately reaching, yet her only got further. 

Her checks were wet, and her body bathed in a cold sweat. The sheets twisted around her limbs. Her heart pounded in her chest. She rolled over to face her room, still dark, it couldn’t have been past three. She fell asleep again, and when she woke up the next day, she couldn’t remember the dream. 

The days in the circus where far less glamourous than the night. 

They had to deep clean all the equipment every Thursday morning, making sure they shined like the sun. Three times a week someone if them where tasked to help the cooks prep the veggies, with the burley kitchen staff who always smelled of cabbage soup and potatoes. 

Jonesy, the head chief, was a large man who always had a clever strapped to his belt. At the start of her stay, Jonesy had placed a fake spider in Amalthea’s soup, and when she dropped her bowl, he refused her a second. She soon learned he was Mr.Blackbourne’s right hand man 

MS. Morrisa was again someone who was remarkably close to Mr. Blackbourne. Amalthea had been right to figure she was one of the people not to cross. Her eyes stared directly in her soul and her voice hissed as she talked, she gave her a lecture the moment she stepped into the big top. 

“I understand you won’t be preforming in my show,” she said. “But the moment you screw up I will see it you are thrown back on the street you little street rat.” 

She oversaw planning the show and training the performers. She was a talented acrobat, and everyone was impressed by her abilities and couldn’t wait to get started, but soon realized they were nothing more than animals who lacked discipline to this woman. After doing trick after trick for her, none of them had pleased Morrisa. By the end of the day only her orange trick had been good enough to even consider showing to a crowd. Amalthea spent her first couple weeks working one of the game booths until Morrisa was pleased enough with her performance to let her do pre-show entertainment. 

The most menial task was to straighten up the dressing room, this was the only task done by just Amalthea. She was one of the only performers not in the show, so every morning before practice, she would clean up all the makeup and costumes thrown about. Amalthea had memorized the way each person liked to have their stuff organized. Luna and Nova where always together. The jugglers liked to have makeup colors organized my shade and their outfits on the chairs in front of their desk. If you find the tightrope walker’s shoes, always return them to the proper truck wrapped up and a small bit of paper inside. Refill the powders and scrub the mirrors, replace the lights if any had gone out, and check the clown horns to see if any are broken. 

You can learn a lot about someone this way, so Amalthea never complained about the job. She knew that Luna and Nova where lovers not sisters like everyone had thought. She learned that Takeo, the sword swallower, wrote love letters to Audie the knife thrower. And no one was the wiser, in fact they loved having Amalthea do the cleaning, everyone seemed a little happier after she was done. 

Friday was an important day for Vincent and Amalthea. They had managed to get kitchen prep together; this was the first time they had gotten time to talk sense when he first showed her Rian. 

“So, how’s everything been going with Rian?” Amalthea asked as she skinned one of her potatoes. 

“He’s starting to trust me,” Said Vincent. “I found out he has been blind for a while now- I wonder if there is something, I can do about it.” 

“Poor thing,” said Amalthea. Vincent had a natural talent with things medical wise, that was one of the reasons he got the job. 

Suddenly the area outside the mess hall tent got a whole lot busier, Vincent and Amalthea had to get a whole lot quieter. Amalthea was used to this by now, word traveled fast around the circus. Rumor and secrets spread like wildfire. 

Amalthea had been careful about what she had said up until now. The only person who knew anything about her had been Vincent. Placing down his share of Veggies Vincent started to scribble down something quickly on a piece of paper, passing it to Amalthea. She opened it slowly, careful not to attract the attention of the cooks. It said, in a very neat cursive. 

A.D I know you get done with chores early on Fridays, I want you to meet Rian in person. Maybe you could help me out with his care. Go to the red tent in back, the one behind all the game booths. 

Amalthea closed the letter and threw it into the fire beside her, she nodded yes and went back to peeling her potatoes. 

It was helpful that Amalthea had the meeting with Rian to look forward to, it turns out that today she was scheduled to practice with the main performers under Ms. Morrisa. 

At their first meeting, Amalthea had gotten the feeling that Morrisa didn’t really like anyone. By the end of her first session, it was made clear that she especially loathed Amalthea. 

Morrisa always taught in the big top, every day before the main show they all had to take out all the equipment and nets to accommodate all the performers at once, then take them down to start the show. This wouldn’t be such a hustle if the main crew was allowed to help. Morrisa made sure only the performers set up everything, she insisted it build muscles, but most of the time they just ended up tired and sweaty. 

Morrisa started every session with a roll call, yet she never called Amalthea by her name. 

“and yes,” she said sharply. “The magician.” The magician juggler, false mystic, she heard all these before never her real name. Bowen and the knife thrower snickered behind her. They too refused to call her by her name, but they had come up with less faltering names for her. Names like whore and hag where the most common. 

“you are here to please a crowd, she began. She spoke with such a ferocity that it demanded silence and perfection. No one dared make a sound. “As there are some of you who have been making a mockery of this fine circus, many of you will be cut from the upcoming shows. I do not expect you to understand the beauty of a trapeze artist flying through the air or a knife flying faster than you can previse. I can teach you greatness- sadly, most of you are complete idiots.” 

More silence followed the speech, a few people exchanged looks with raised eyebrows, others expected this from her simply rolling their eyes. She said this every time, but she would never cut anyone, we barely had enough people to begin with. 

With the wave of a hand everyone was sent off too their separate stations. Morrisa taught in groups, you were free to practice whatever you wanted until she made it to your group and found every little thing wrong in your act, vary rarely would she add something new to the show. 

Amalthea stood on a box and did tricks. Morrisa watched her with little interest and a growing uncertainly in her craft. She made a crystal ball into a bubble; turned a piece of cloth into flowers, a glass of water into a handful of water, A five of spades into a twelve of spades, and a cat into a goldfish. Each time Morissa looked more and more displeased. She would glaze quickly at Amalthea with eyes that said, “You have to be kidding me.” Once she made a fresh seed sprout into rose in seconds, even though the original turned out to be sunflower seed. 

Morissa’s lips turned into a sneer. 

“Do you think an audience would believe that?” 

“I don’t know mam.” 

“Well, it looks like magician’s aren’t all they are cracked up to be.” 

She ignored Amalthea’s protest. 

“Let us try this again and try to be entertaining.” 

Amalthea searched for her mind for a trick she knew that would make her even remotely smile. She reached in the pockets for a small bottle filled with a semi-translucent liquid. Opening the lid, she dabbed a few drops on her hands. Rubbing them together she rose them to her face, parting her hands the liquid stretched and stretched. Taking a deep breath, she blew into the liquid. Small bubbles popped out flowing through the air. A few of them popping in Ms. Morris's face. 

A few people laughed; she caught Luna’s eye, and Luna winked. Morris, however, was not pleased. 

“Get back to work the lot of you!” She snapped. “for your information, witch, people do not want your parlor tricks, they do not want you sweet words, and as long as I breathe you will not perform in my circus. Do I make myself clear?” 

There was a sudden rush of people getting back to practice. Over the noise Morris said, “And I would watch yourself, I wouldn’t step out of line again if I were you.” 

Thankfully after that things got better. Morris left her alone to work, she gathered all the main performers for a run through the show, Amalthea used this time to sneak off to meet Vincent. 

As she made her wat out of the big top, Amalthea’s mind was racing and her spirits where low. She had popped bubbles in the face of one of the ringleaders most trusted advisors and she –hated me. 

At around a quarter to four she left the main tent and made her way across the grounds. The Selkie’s tent was a middle-sized tent behind the game's booth at the corner of the grounds. A few barrels and boxes laid strewn about. 

When Amalthea poked her head through the flaps if the tent, she heard frantic footsteps from inside and an unfamiliar voice. She could hear Vincent’s voice call out. “Hang on,” He said. “It’s that girl I told you about.” 

He let her in, His hair had been tied into a messy bun, the faint smell of saltwater lingering in the air. 

“go ahead and look around,” said Vincent. 

The tent had two rooms. One was a kitchen and prep area, fish hung from the ceiling. A small kettle was boiling on the open fire. 

The main room was a large encloser, it wasn’t anything to write home about. Iron bar lined the cage that was barley bigger than himself, there was only about double his body length if he was laying down. There was no bed, only a small blanket littered with holes scrunched up in the corner. 

“Rian, this is Amalthea.” Vincent told Rian while pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting a mix of fish and crackers onto a plate. 

“So, You’re Rian?” Said Amalthea examining the Selkie. “I only ever heard of them in fairytales.” 

The crackers tasted like fish, but Amalthea pretended to like them. Vincent went on about was caring for rian was like. Rian faced away from them as they talked. “And as for that old git, Ivan, I’d like to knock out his teeth right now. He left this place in shambles, I spent my first few days here just cleaning up.” 

Amalthea told Vincent about the lesson with Morris. Vincent told Amalthea not to worry about it, Morris disliked him too before he took this job. 

“I blew bubbles in her face Vincent.” 

“How do you manage that?” Said Vincent, “It’s like you want her to hate you.” 

“It was an accident ok!” Amalthea chucked on of the stale crackers in his direction. 

Yet Amalthea’s mind wondered to the Selkie. He refused to turn around to face them. He wore a baggy white shirt his pant where tired around his waist with rope, patches had been crudely sewn on to cover wholes that littered the outfit. 

“I had to use in a couple of favors to get the clothes. The blanket was a gift from Erina when I first arrived.” Vincent spoke softly. “Now, tell me, what about that noblemen you saw last night.” 

Amalthea knew he wished to change the subject, but she ignored his question. She approached the bars with caution but more out of curiosity. 

The moment she touched the bars, Rian let out a low growl as if he was protecting his territory. Amalthea stepped back. She had never seen his face; he bore his fangs defensively. He couldn’t see her, yet he had figured out she was there from several feet away. She studied every feature on his face. His pale almost white skin matched the fur he had on his underbelly in his seal form, his silver hair matching the overcoat. A dark obsidian spread from his hands down to just below his wrists, he was angelic. 

“leave human, your presence is irritating.” His accent was thick she recognized it as Northern Iles Scottish. 

There was no doubt about it Vincent did not meet her eyes this time. He nodded and suggested she leave as to not irritate the selkie any longer. Amalthea left the room straddling behind right outside. 

“Ye’ve better watch yourself around her.” Said Rian. 

Vincent chuckled, “Just give her a chance Rian” he retorted. 

“I don’t trust ‘er! She’s bad news!” 

Amalthea had heard enough. As she walked back to her tent to prepare for tonight, the practice with Morris had left her mind she had too much to think about after the encounter with Rian. She understood why he didn’t trust her; she knew more than anyone. She didn’t know exactly was Blackbourne had done to him, but she wanted to undo it.


End file.
